Ryu vs Sonic
by r4g1ngd3m0n
Summary: Who is strongest being on planet earth? Who is dumb flying dog? Haha. Read it.


**Chapter 1**

It was not long after the great battle of demon vs god that Ryu return to Japan only to find his old master Mr. Malmsteen dead under waterfall.

"No one kills my master." said Ryu under breath. "Not even me."

And thus began the quest of how Ryu training his anger to become strongest warrior in the whole wide world. He was filled with many frustration about why his master die. If person strong enough to kill Malmsteen then they is also strong enough to kill Ryu. He must training hard. He must stronger.

Two week later, Ryu was drinking at local izakaya and heard a drunken men outside.

"i bet Malmsteen cry like baby when he defeated by Lord Sonic!" he say.

Ryu immediately stood up from chair and went to outside. He grabed one of men but they good reaction and tech.

"Look I do not know who you are and I ki ni shimasen (do not care), but you must take me to this 'Sonic'. Now!"

One of the men turned anger and punched at Ryu, but Ryu martial art expert and smashed the man jaw with a beer bottles.

Other men cower in fear. "We will take you to Lord Sonic. Gather your thing... we gotta go, fast."

**Chapter 2**

Now it dead of night. All men ride horse through Japanese desert to Lord Sonic location. Ryu was no stranger to danger, and first he very sceptical of drunken man. So he made sure where to going using his cellphone GPS. They were heading to place where no one sleeps. Where dreams are maid. They were heading for Tokyo.

[dramatic music]

Their travel cut short by interruption. Some bandit on the desert attack the men because it dark and hard to see. Lucky for Ryu, he train under waterfall every day for 17 hour when was boy. Not really relevant, but still, very lucky.

"Give us all the possession you have!" says bandit 1.

"What i possess is skill to kill 100 men with bare ha–" reply Ryu but they cut him off by kicking him in face.

"Don't make joke with me, you [rude word]! I don't give [rude word] who you think can kill!" Now bandit men laughing like hyena but taller and slightly more human.

They really kicking Ryu like soccer ball, when everyone hear a loud noise from far away.

"SOOONIIIC BOOOOOM!"

**Chapter 3**

It was Sakura, pretending to Guile.

"Oh, it Sakura, haha." joked Ryu. _"I really am dead."_

But Sakura was not Sakura. She had also been train. Now she much strong, and kill every bandit like nothing.

"How dare you go on mission without me!? You know my only goal is be with you!" Sakura cried.

Now drunk men feel very awkward and wanna go home. Who is high school girl? Why she look boy? It is 2019 so they cannot judge, for it is crime punishable by cancel.

**Chapter 4**

Lord Sonic sitting in lair. Door knocks.

"What are you waiting for!? Bring me chili dog!?" he said as door opened.

"Sir, I come to warn you. There is man and high school boy coming for you. His name **Ryu**." said servant.

_"Ryu?" _asked Lord Sonic. "..."

"Never heard of him. Bring me chili dog! Fast!"

**Chapter 5**

After spend all night crossing dessert, Ryu finally reach Tokyo.

"Wow, so this what Tokyo looks like?"

Spaceships flew by as the men walk to local eatery to refuel.

"Irashaimazeee!" say all worker when enter. (It mean 'welcome to shop' in the foreign language)

"Give me noodle and california roll." said Ryu.

"Chiri doggu shika nai dezu." say the worker. (It mean 'we only have chili dog' in the foreign language)

Those monster. Sonic and gang changing Japan for worse, started with restarant. Thing were much better in '92, but i am projecting now.

"We will find Sonic, and when we do..." muttered Ryu to his fist.

"We show him who the boss around here!" say high schooler.

"Stop it." replied Ryu.

**Chapter 6**

On the way to Sonic lair they see beggar on street corner. He hold out his cap to Ryu.

"Help me. I am cold and no money. I cannot afford buy less hair."

Ryu reached into pocket and pulled out wallet. It was Louis Vuitton. Everyone very surprised at such nice wallet. He hand the beggar 50 cents.

"But sir, this Japan, not America! Don't you not have zenny?"

"Do I ever" reply Ryu "but beggar not choose."

The man sob. It was Yun. He was used to cheap, but fifty cents? Ryu a savage, haha.

**Chapter 7**

Lord Sonic finished chili dog, and getting tired to waiting.

"Send Tail to kill this 'Ryu'!" he say, before belch.

Tail nod and put on new armour he make for that occasion.

"Do not come back until every one is kill!" order Sonic. He was angry, because he remember time when something make him angry.

"Even schoolboy!?" asked Tail.

"Huh, I stutter?" reply Sonic.

"No, lord." And Tail leaves.

**Chapter 8**

Now with less hungry and more angry/determine, Ryu finally reach Sonic HQ.

"So this is it?" he asked. "It all comes down this, huh."

"Not so fast!" They hear a voice. It is Tail.

"Thought you could get access Sonic HQ _that_ easy!?"

"Uh oh" said Sakura. "You go now. I will fight the flying dog."

Ryu and drunk men run real fast past Tail and into castle.

"Tsk" tsked Tail in low voice. "I haven't fight with any high schooler since _that time."_

Sakura did not ask, and I will not ask either lol. I have enough to writing already hahaha.

Tail not happy no one asked. Gonna skip now, dumb loser baby dog.

"That is not ni–"

**Chapter 9**

Lord Sonic come face to face with Ryu and drunk men.

"You. You are disciple of Ken Malmsteen, are you?" Sonic ask.

"Yes! He my mentor and like father to me!"

"Well" said Lord Sonic, "I will show you who real daddy is!"

This made Ryu vex. He past breaking point. Like when feel sick and tongue roll up, what come next could not be stopped.

"I, WILL, DEATH, YOU!" Ryu become Evil Ryu but not really evil just very very anger.

Sonic only laugh. "You is still too slow, silly baby man."

**Chapter 10 – FINAL**

Sonic dash at Ryu and Ryu jump away.

"What coward!" Sonic says. "Didn't your master teach you how to fighting!?"

"Mr. Malmsteen teached me many thing, but i learn kill hedgehog on my own!"

They clash and thunder hits. The drunk men stand and watch, because no seating area.

[gangster's paradise by Coolio™ begins to play]

"You know, it doesnt have to be this way" yells Ryu to Lord Sonic.

They clash again.

"...You are right." says Sonic.

[big poppa by notorious big™ begins to play]

"That is better, haha." shouts Ryu.

Sonic yells and attacks Ryu head on. Ryu stays silent. He pulls a torch from belt and throws to Sonic's face.

Everyone screams as Lord Sonic drops dead to floor tiles.

"How could I die!?" says Sonic.

"I will tell you, but first you must wait for me adjust my trousers." replied Ryu.

"Okay." said Sonic.

Ryu adjust his trousers.

"The reason why you die is you attack at speed of sound, but i attack speed of light."

"Ahhh, so that why you so quiet! Clever boy."

Lord Sonic takes note then dies.

Just as everyone ready to head home, Tail appears from entrance.

"I kill your girlfriend! Hahahaha!" he says.

"Joke on you, Tail. I kill your boss and you kill my stalker!"

Tail feels so defeat, and he goes home to be the stupid flying dog he is haha.

**Chapter 11 – EPILOGUE**

Five years have pass. Ryu wakes up. Huh? Was it all dream? No, can't be possible.

He look out of the window. Just another day. As he getting changed, he smells a smell from kitchen area.

It is a familiar smell, like sweat and blood. But this smell is not sweat and this smell is not blood.

No. It cannot be. Chili dog.

_**THE END**_


End file.
